Fuzzy Blue Elf DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: Okay, so after I make a wish to leave my life, I get launched into Kurt's. R&R DISCONTINUED
1. Launched

A/N: Okay, first X-men: Evolution fic. Please correct me with constructive criticism if I'm wrong about anything in X-men.

Disclaimer: I only own myself.

Well, playing guitar hero helped raise my spirits a little. I hadn't gone to well in school. With over 6 bullies, you begin to hate your life. However, I'm nowhere near emo. I was on medium, playing Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. I had time to think about my life. That's kind of my gift, I guess. I can drift off while playing guitar hero.

'My god, my life sucks.' I thought. 'I don't understand why they don't just leave me alone.'

Course, I brought this upon myself with annoying 2 of them earlier. Stupid assholes spread those rumors (Twisting the truth no doubt.). After the song I went to bed. It wasn't easy falling asleep.

'I wish I could just leave this life. Just go somewhere else. I don't even want to be me anymore.' That was my last thought before finally falling asleep. The next morning would definitely be interesting, little to my knowledge.

A/N: Next chapter coming.


	2. Waking up

A/N: Next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone. Hell, in this chapter on, I don't even own the body I'll be in.

Well, I didn't have a very interesting dream. Just strange colors, as usual. However, once I woke up, I was surprised. First thought when I woke up was,  
'Why do I feel so furry?' I rubbed my eyes. It was then, that I noticed that I was missing my extra fingers.

I opened my eyes, and realized that I wasn't in my bed. It was much bigger. I then stared at my hands.

'Oh god.' I thought. However, I didn't scream, or yell out. I hid how much I was freaked out. I had watched too many body switch movies to just mimic them and freak out. Instead, I took a deep breath and said out loud, "Well zis is odd." I stopped, taking notice of the German accent.

'Don't tell me. I'm Nightcrawler.' I felt my hair to confirm it. Long. I felt my ears. Pointy. I looked in the mirror, across the room.

'Fuzzy blue elf.'

I got up. Of course, getting dressed wasn't easy, when you didn't know where you going with the clothes. And I refused to peek. After that nightmare, I decided to go straight to Xavier's office. I wondered what time in the show this took place.

I brushed it off, and left the room. Kitty was walking by, of course, to breakfast.

"Hey, Kitty!" I called. She turned.

"Oh hey Kurt." She responded. "What?"

"Vhere's Professor Xavier's Office again?" I asked. Things were getting awkward for me. I was asking a fictional character in another fictional character's body something the fictional character should already know.

"You don't remember?" She asked. "It's, like, over to the left of your room. Take another left, and you should be there." She then continued on to breakfast.

'Okay, so I tell Professor X about this, and he helps me sort this out.' I thought to myself. 'Would he believe me?'

I started following Kitty's directions. Down the hall, take a left.

A/N: That's all for now.

Please correct me on ANYTHING I get wrong.


	3. Off to See The Prof

A/N: Hey, Maul here. Sorry it took so long to update. I recently got spore back online, so I've been procrastinating.

Disclaimer: I don't even own the body my character occupies. Please don't sue me.

It was hard managing to walk on these feet. I had stumbled a few times, and tripped once. I had finally gotten to the door. Only then, I thought,

'Why didn't I just teleport?' I wondered. I knocked on the door, heard Xavier say, "Come in." And of course, I walked in. Xavier was at his desk, probably doing some paperwork, or something.

"Ah, Kurt." He said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, I'm not Kurt." I explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"Mystique?" He guessed.

"Good guess, but no." I replied. I shifted my weight a little. "I don't know how zis happened, but I suddenly voke up inside his body."

Awkward silence arose. Xavier wheeled over from his desk, and said,

"Having a girl who can walk through walls, a man with an adamantium skeleton, and a boy who shoots lasers out of his eyes, I don't find that hard to believe." He explained.

"I don't know vhat happened to Kurt," I began, "But judging by ze german accent, I fear he may still be here."

"I could try reading your mind, to see." He suggested, "But I need your consent."

"Go ahead." I replied. He closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he opened them.

"He's still there, but his mind seems to be in some sort of suspended animation."

"So, vhat does zat mean?" I asked. He closed his eyes again, to read my mind.

"a few of his traits still show, such as the german accent, I bet. I'm not sure how we're going to get you to your rightful body." He explained. He reopened his eyes.

I raised my hand and looked at it's 3 fingers.

"How am I supposed to play Guitar Hero with only 3 fingers?" I asked, rhetorically.

A/N: I know, crappily short. But I only have an hour on the computer.


	4. Teleportation

A/N: So sorry I haven't been able to post. My dad had to reformat the harddrive. Anyways, I've revised two of the previous chapters.

Disclaimer: No infringement, No Sue.

* * *

I had gone back to my-- or Kurt's room. Xavier had told me that he would tell the other X-men, and then start me off on basic excercise. If I was going to be stuck inside Kurt's body, I had to act like I was still him. He would have me excused from school for a few days. He had also told me that he would have Forge build some sort of advanced learning device to get me up to speed. did I mention I'm only in the Seventh grade? I am. Anyways, he was going to let me get some time alone. I have no idea why, I guess it was so I could adjust to the body.

I had been sitting on Kurt's bed for a few minutes.

'This is boring.' I thought. 'I wonder why my mind doesn't talk in german accent, but I still talk in a german accent?'

Perhaps I could try teleporting? I remember one fanfic where this girl got stuck in Kitty's body. The X-gene had regressed. Hopefully mine hadn't. I closed my eyes, concentrated on teleporting to the door. It really wasn't that hard. I just 'willed' it to happen, and BAMF, I was there.

"Whoa." I exclaimed, quietly. It felt differently than I expected. I felt like I was in motion for a moment, while also being ripped inside out painlessly.

I tried it again, teleporting to the mirror. I played around with the teleportation for a while. I got a mental message.

'X-men. To the danger room.' Xavier said, mentally. A few seconds later, I got another one.

'Kurt, meet Logan in the courtyard.'

I sighed, and concentrated on the courtyard.

* * *

Pretty short, I know. R&R


End file.
